Beautiful Stranger
by Slo Motion
Summary: "Every night we come back, back to each other. Every night I come back to him...my beautiful stranger." Lucy's POV. LucyChandler pairing. Don't judge me, I like crack :P


**Title:** "Beautiful Stranger" 

**Genre: **Drama, romance, one-short, POV, song based story

**Rating: **PG; for just a mild bit of sexual content

**Main POV: **Lucy

**Coupling: **Lucy/Chandler

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TV series 7th Heaven nor do I own Madonna's song "Beautiful Stranger".

**Setting: **Sometime in January of the 7th season, shortly after Chandler and Roxanne started dating.

**Summary: **"Every night we come back, back to each other. Every night I come back to him...my beautiful stranger." Lucy's POV. One-short. (Lucy/Chandler)

**A/N: **I've always found the pairing of Lucy and Chandler a good match. The reason they seem so impossible to put together is because Lucy seems right for Kevin and Chandler for Roxanne. But, I could see them together, and the vision is good. So I guess this is for the extremely cute couple that will never happen. Also, this is based on Madonna's song "Beautiful Stranger", which I have the lyrics posted for at the end.

-

-

-

Damn insomnia.

I never sleep at night. I always find myself lying awake in my bed. I usually ponder my life. I think about my dreams, my mistakes, my desires...I think about everything I never get the chance to tango with when I'm awake. When I'm awake going off to school. When I'm awake being Kevin's girlfriend, which is a lot harder than it looks...

It's not that I don't love Kevin. I really do love him. He's a great guy; don't get me wrong. But lately, there's been someone else. Someone else to love. Someone else to cling onto. Someone else who isn't Kevin...

I find myself going to him every night since we've been lovers. It started with an argument at the church, but when Kevin and my secret love's girlfriend Roxanne had their heads turned, we were all over each other. We couldn't stop ourselves; we were in the moment. The moment of passion...just him and me...and no one else.

I can still feel his hands on me from that day. Sliding up the back of my blouse and onto my bra clasp, releasing it from my back. I still blush at that thought.

Every night we spend together, he keeps his face hidden in the shadows. As if he's trying to hide himself from me. As if he's trying to increase the mystery of our relationship...

How can I ever work up the nerve to tell Kevin that I'm in love with Chandler Hampton?

How...?

Now, I find myself walking towards the church in the darkness. The same church we had hooked up in that one night. The same church I had deceived Kevin in. Yet the same church I had fallen in love with Chandler in.

As the wind rustles through my short blonde hair, I can't help hearing a little voice in my head say, _this isn't right, Lucy, this really isn't right. _

Perhaps it's not; perhaps it is...who knows?

All I know is I have to follow my heart. And right now my heart is yearning and lusting over Chandler.

Oh Kevin, I'm sorry to do this to you. And Roxanne, I'm sorry for sleeping with your boyfriend behind your back. But I have to follow my heart, my confused and lost heart. My heart that is beating like a drum in my chest.

I slowly find myself entering the church now. I then walk towards Chandler's office. I am following my heart.

I see him standing there in the office, waiting for me. Waiting for my love.

I feel my muscles tighten up and then loosen up again as we grab onto each other.

We begin to kiss. Slowly at first, but then harder and harder until we are on the floor with Chandler on top of me. Our lips are crashing together; our clothes prepare themselves to fly off.

This is so wrong and right at the same time. I am confused and following my heart at the same time.

"We shouldn't be doing this." I whisper to him in between our kisses.

"We shouldn't be doing a lot of things in our lives, this is just one risk we'll have to take." He replies, kissing me again. I think that's one of the reasons I fell for him, he always says things that make no sense...yet sound so right.

I feel his hands slip up the back of my shirt again. I feel him fumbling with my bra clasp again. I feel it unsnap once again and leave my back and hang loosely. I realize what's about to happen between us, but I just don't care anymore. I am just going to follow my heart.

Some people would think that what Chandler and I have got is just a mere fairytale. While others would think it was just a sick and twisted fantasy. Or a fictional image in their heads, but it's not. What Chandler and I have is reality, not fiction.

Our love is sparked by a mixture of lust, yearning, mixed up emotions, and sexual desire. If anyone found out about us, they'd probably just assume that Chandler and I are just a mere fling. But it isn't a fling...it's love, real love.

Every night we come back, back to each other. Every night I come back to him...my beautiful stranger. It really is real love for me. Real love with Chandler, my beautiful stranger.

I find myself up late at night, pondering my life. Pondering my love with Chandler...is it right for us to do what we do?

Damn insomnia.

_"Beautiful Stranger" _

_By Madonna_

_Haven't we met  
You're some kind of beautiful stranger  
You could be good for me  
I have a taste for danger  
If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Heaven forbid  
I take my chance on a beautiful stranger_

_I looked into your eyes  
And my world came tumbling down  
You're the devil in disguise  
That's why I'm singing this song  
To know you is to love you  
_

_You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows  
To love you is to be part of you  
I pay for you with tears  
And swallow all my pride  
_

_Dah-dah-dah-de dah-de-dah-de dah dah dah-dah-dum  
Beautiful stranger  
Dah-dah-dah-de dah-de-dah-de dah dah dah-dah-dum  
Beautiful stranger_

_If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Haven't you heard  
I fell in love with a beautiful stranger  
  
I looked into your face  
My heart was dancing all over the place  
I'd like to change your point-of-view  
If I could just forget about you  
To know you is to love you  
  
You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows  
  
I looked into your eyes  
And my world came tumbling down  
You're the devil in disguise  
That's why I'm singing this song to you  
To know you is to love you  
  
You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows  
I pay for you with tears  
And swallow all my pride  
  
Dah-dah-dah-de dah-de-dah-de dah dah dah-dah-dum  
Beautiful stranger  
Dah-dah-dah-de dah-de-dah-de dah dah dah-dah-dum  
Beautiful stranger_

-

-

-

**A/N: **Well, that's the end. So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Great? Awful? Send me a review and me give your honest opinion. I myself actually think this is one of my best one-shorts yet. Wow, can one bike ride give you some great ideas. Well, I'm off to bed now. School tomorrow. Yuck. Oh well, goodnight!

-Alexa


End file.
